Hard to Love
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: Simple One Shot


Dom's POV

We were at a party but we were playing games with each other. I saw her smirking at me from the corner tipping her beer up as the guy was talking to her. I smirked and turned to the blonde that was in front of me. I smiled and nodded as she said something about school. She ran her finger up my chest and I looked down at her losing eye contact with Letty.

"What? Sorry"

"I said, I think we should go upstairs"

I smiled and nodded,

"I think I'm good here"

She leant up and put her head in my neck. God this girl was a horrible kisser. She started running her tongue down my neck and I shivered. I was watching Letty and she had made her way to the dance floor with the guy. She was grinding on him and then she turned to face him as the music slowed down, I saw her wink at me and raise her eyebrow.

The girl still trying to turn me on sighed. I looked down at her. I smiled and she took my mouth on hers. I tried to push her away but she grabbed my shirt and pulled herself closer. She tried to slip her tongue in my mouth but I refused. She finally pulled away,

"What's wrong baby?"

I smiled at her,

"I just have another girl on my mind"

Well that did it. She huffed and slapped me. Everyone around us turned to look where the sound had come from. She stomped her foot and walked away. I sighed rubbing my cheek. I smiled and shrugged at everyone. I walked upstairs to my room to look at my cheek more closely. My door open and I turned. I smiled when I saw the goddess that was Letty walk in. She was in skin tight jeans with rips in the knee and a sexy black sleeveless shirt. She walked over to the counter and hopped on it taking my face in her hands,

"You have a way with the ladies Torreto"

I laughed and she smiled putting the ice pack she brought up with her to it.

"It was your fault"

She laughed a little and pointed to herself.

"Me? What did I do?"

"I couldn't kiss her back, you were in my head"

She got close to my lips,

"That's the way I like it"

I smiled kissing her gently, she smiled through the kiss. I pulled back sitting beside her put my hand on her leg. She put her head on my shoulder,

"Everyone knows anyways"

"Knows what?"

"We're dating"

"Not everyone"

"Everyone we care about, why not just make it clear to _everyone_"

"I like our game of cat and mouse"

She smiled and took her head off my shoulder,

"You tend to get slapped a lot."

I shrugged,

"Strategy"

She raised an eyebrow,

"Really?"

"You always come here after and I get to spend time with you"

She laughed,

"You're s good thinker"

"That's why you love me"

She put her hands up,

"Maybe, maybe not"

She hopped off the counter and I put my legs out stopping her pulling her back. She put her hands on my legs and looked at me,

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I didn't get slapped tonight. I still have a guy that's not afraid to show me off down there."

I locked my legs tighter around her. She sighed as her hands started playing with my belt buckle. I lifted her chin and she looked at me,

"I know I'm hard to love"

"You are"

"I couldn't love me"

"That's why I'm here. I got you"

I smiled and kissed her and lifted up so she was straddling me on the counter. Her arms went around my neck as we got in to the kiss. My hands travelled under her shirt and I rubbed circles on her hips with my thumbs.

Then there was a knock on the door. She sighed as she pulled away whispering,

"Maybe if we're super quiet they will go away"

I laughed a little and kissed her again. She went to my neck as another knock came to the door,

"What?"

A female voice on the other end stopped Letty in her tracks. I shrugged a little bit and she got up fixing her hair and shirt. I sighed hoping off the counter to answer it. I opened it and leaned against the frame,

"What do you need Jessica?"

She ran her finger up my chest,

"Well I was thinking that maybe I could take care of that cheek for you"

I smiled,

"Thanks, but I'm a big boy I'm sure I can take care of myself"

She smiled and nodded. She turned but before leaving the hallway she called back,

"You know where to find me if you change your mind"

I nodded and closed the door. Letty was sitting on the edge of the bed. I went to sit next to her,

"What?"

She shrugged and shook her head a little bit. She pushed her shoes off her feet laying back on the bed and opening her arms. I laughed and laid down beside her putting my head on her chest. Her hands went to my head rubbing it,

"Do you ever think about getting away from here?"

"And going where?"

I felt her shrug a little bit underneath me,

"Anywhere"

"Let's go"

She laughed and tugged my ear,

"And leave your dad, Mia and the boys?"

"I only need you"

"That's sweet, but I think we all need each other to function"

I nodded and yawned a little bit.

"Tired?"

I nodded,

"I was getting so close to punching that guy out"

"I was getting ready to slap that girl"

I laughed and kissed her shirt. I rolled over a little bit leaning my head on her chest looking at her,

"I'm sorry she kissed me."

She shrugged,

"Didn't look like you enjoyed it"

"No, you are the only girl that can turn me on"

She smiled and sat up on her elbows,

"We better get back down there before rumours start"

"Let them start, maybe we finally come out"

"DO you know how much drama there's going to be?"

I nodded and kissed her,

"DO you know how much I care?"

She shook her head,

"None, they can do what they like, I have you. They aren't going to tear us apart. In a couple years were going to be out of the racing scene and we'll still have each other"

"You aren't so hard to love"

I smiled taking her mouth in mine as she squealed. She slipped her tongue in my mouth and I moaned. She was still the only girl that could turn me on in one simple kiss.


End file.
